honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Joker
Joker 'is the 329th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2019 film Joker. It was published on January 21 2020, to coincide with the film's release of digital/Blu-ray. It is 6 minutes and 23 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.21 million times. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fOCZS0J3qM Watch Honest Trailers - Joker on YouTube] Script From the studio who won't release the Snyder cut and this guy... (Todd Philips in Road Trip: "I'm sorry, you have the most beautiful feet.") comes a period piece about psychological and social decay with the bare minimum of Batman it took to get the movie made. (the scene of the Waynes getting murdered by a clown-masked thug) There, look! With the pearls and everything! Happy? Joker Prepare for a film the media set as too dangerous for you to see, which made audiences way more excited than regular marketing ever could have, cruising its way to a billion dollars on a $55 million budget because it got hype like a cinematic fear toxin that it would turn you into the Joker, even though it ended up being a mumblecore Scorsese riff about the world's saddest clown. (Arthur Fleck laugh-crying) Hey, I wish movies turned you into the protagonist! I've been watching Iron Man for 12 years and I'm still a moron! Journey to 1980s Gotham, where the garbage is high, the clown rental business is booming, and everything is yellow. From the urban squalor, a joker will rise in Arthur Fleck, and if Marvel is known for making their heroes get ripped, DC will one-up them by making their star get ribs. He's a loner who deserves all your sympathy for being poor and mentally ill, but earns all of your contempt for being a viral video star and wannabe comedian. He's got the faded hoodie and everything. Dude looks like he's about to ask you to do his podcast. Go back to the oven, Mikey piece of BLEEP! Boo! Some Jokers are in it for the ego, some just want to watch the world burn, now this version is here to teach you a lesson: you should show more compassion for the mentally ill or they'll snap and kill you! Hey, wait a minute... But this Joker has a few unique tricks up his sleeve, like the superhuman capacity to... bathe the elderly, sleep in a refrigerator, and instead of writing 'Damaged' on his forehead, just damaging his forehead. Yikes! You better fight Batman quick, before he turns 12 and overpowers you! Experience a film with one of the all-time great Joaquin Phoenix gangly loner performances, and one of the, let's say, third most uncomfortable Joaquin Phoenix interviews. ("I'm Not Here" Joaquin Phoenix on Letterman, and [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cw-UXhkum5A "I have a large frog in my hair? No? Something's falling out of my scalp!") That shows off one of the greatest actors of our generations incredible range, from laughing normally, to laughing because of a medical condition, laughing maniacally, cry laughing, and every laugh in-between. Hey, you know you'd think a film that was 70 percent laughing and dancing would be more upbeat. But the other 30% is getting the crap kicked out of him. Wow! Do you feel some type of way about society? This movie does. And the message is going to be in closer and bold just in case you missed it. Because the true villains of Joker are uncaring billionaires, misogynist Wall Street jerks, lack of government funding, ("The city's cut funding across the board, Social Services is part of that.") and easy access to guns ("You got to protect yourself out there!")... so wait, it wasn't an incel rallying cry or an anti-SJW screed? How is it possible that every hot take about this movie was wrong, including the director's? So enjoy a Joker movie that's such a thoughtful, challenging comic-book movie it almost qualifies as a movie movie. With a take on the iconic character that perfectly fits our current day and age, that isn't fun like the 60s, innocent like the 80s, grim like the 2000s or embarrassing like the 2010s, but exists less as a story than a piece of content - hysterically react to, then immediately forget until the next outrage comes along everybody. ("Everybody just yells and screams at each other") I'm so sick of the society! It makes me so mad I'm gonna lose it and do Joker stuff! Mom, get in the bath! Starring... (Arthur Fleck\Joker) Moper / (Sophie Dumond) Don't Trust Zazie in Apartment AB (Because She's Imaginary;) (Thomas Wayne) You Are Not the Father!, (Bruce Wayne) Lil Wayne, (Alfred) Don't You Go Rounin' Round To Re Ro, (Murray Franklin) I heard you paint faces, (Gene Ufland) Hey Arthur, are we cool?, and... Stairs! (the staircase dance scene set to the Stares music) Dance Dance Revolution for Joker was 'Dance Dance Revolution' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] These finance guys know all the words to "Send in the Clowns"? Bottle a night of Sondheim sessions with the boys! Trivia Reception Production Credits Voice Narration: Jon Bailey aka Epic Voice Guy Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, & Max Dionne Edited by: Kevin Williamsen Post-Production Supervisor: Kevin Williamsen Production Coordinator: Ryan O'TooleCategory:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Season 14 Category:Batman Category:2010s Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Warner Bros. Category:Academy Awards